


Blue Haze

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Hope:Second chances are rare.





	Blue Haze

“The agony I can’t stop crying. I can’t move from this spot. I keep seeing him fall.” Cries Steve as he kneels to the ground shield clattering. It’s an intense sadness he doesn’t even feel like getting up it’s as if all his energy is completely gone. Nothing makes sense anymore what’s the point of living? He’s nothing but the imitation of a good man. He’s not a good man he let Bucky fall, he has put more people in danger than anyone else.

“I can’t stop my brother, my brother is gone. He can’t be gone.” Thor’s ax dents the new roadway. His legs begin to weaken as he falls to the ground tears flowing down his face. He stares at his hands. “Blood on my hands…it’s everywhere,” he sobs focused in his memories.

“No, I’m not the winter soldier!” Shouts Bucky. He rips off his metal arm and throws it as far away from him as he can. “No, I know Steve…he’s my friend,” he bites his lip until it bleeds holding his head. “Make it stop fucking make it stop,” he screams.

“Riley pull up! Pull up and land!” Sam says over the intercom. In the distance, a man shaped like a bird falls from the sky landing on the nearest building top unconscious.

Ok, so it looks really bad all the Avengers are living over their saddest moments on repeat with new ones popping into there head constantly. At least that’s what Bruce thinks since he’s stuck in the blue haze from the woman in front of them.

It was one of the villain’s henchmen earlier in the month when they were battling people with out of control emotions. She was there too but had fled. Of course, someone had reported odd happenings outside the warehouse. Mentioned men and women coming home depressed or if they were unfortunate enough they jumped into the icy sea. More bodies floated on the beach than any beached whale rescue.

Either way, if the Avengers were unable to fight and felt this depression hit them instantly it’s a wonder they were still surviving but the Avengers had to pull through worse. Poor Tony was trying to walk towards the woman to knock her act but he couldn’t even get near her or ask Jarvis to release his tranquilizer. He fell too.

Bruce was the only one left standing in the blue haze tears were flowing from his eyes as he walked closer to the woman.

“Stay back!” She shouts releasing more of the blue sadness over the Avengers and Bruce. Bruce stumbles to his knees. He winces getting up and walking closer towards her. His tears had slowed to a crawl.

“You why aren’t you in agony can’t you see your worst memories your fears.” She shouts at him backing away as she uses all her energy to bring him down.

Bruce flicks the tear from under his eyes and stares with unseeing eyes. 

“I’ve felt worse.”

“No this can’t be.” She backs away from him using all her powers but it’s no use. He steps in front of her and grabs both her hands. She looks up at him panicked kicking him and tugging on her arms to get free.

“You can’t break what’s already shattered.” He replies to her as she stops struggling.

She’s realized this is not someone to mess with. She didn’t want to fight them anyway. She just wanted to be left alone and it escalated. 

“You’re going to release my friends or I’ll let Hulk make the decision for you. Hulk sad isn’t a good idea. He’ll smash your corpse over and over and over. Now turn it off or I’ll make you.” Bruce’s grip on her wrist tightens.  
Instantly she takes back the blue haze sucking it back in through her hands. She winces as the haze enters her body and seems to crawl around until settling into her skin like a tattoo.

“Let me go, please. Let me go I did what you wanted.”

“Why did you do this,” he asks her instead. The other Avengers are still weakened from the intense depression wave and can barely move towards them.

“I didn’t want to. I was hungry,” she states embarrassed. “I just wanted to get some chips and leave but they…they thought I was stealing-”

“Were you?”

“No,” she cries. “I just wanted to eat and they pulled a gun on me. Said they were going to take care of it if the police didn’t so I released it and…and it wouldn’t stop. It usually stops but I couldn’t make it stop and it spread to the warehouse and I didn’t mean to kill all those people,” she sobs.

Bruce sighs rubbing his head. He doesn’t have much time the Avengers are getting their body functions back in order and soon will be able to take the girl in for what being hungry and losing control of her powers?

He had the same problem and it was only worse when he was on the run. He’s not going to be a monster.

“Don’t run away. I’m just getting a pen,” he states releasing one of her wrists. She tries to hit him over the head but he catches it. “Will you stop already? I’m trying to help you. Look take my pen and write this number down they should be able to help you,” he says giving her the number as she writes it on her hand.

“Got it,” he asks seeing her nods her head. “Good now run. Hurry.”

She’s startled when he lets her go but takes the chance and runs away. Steve walks weakly towards Bruce. “Where did she go? Did you let her get away?!”

“It was an accident…power surge same as when Hulk comes out. Let her go Steve.”

“But she-“

“You can suck up a few bad memories. They’re over and you don’t have to live with that constant feeling day in and day out. Let it go.”


End file.
